


And in Surrender, Freedom

by SlytherinRey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pegging, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRey/pseuds/SlytherinRey
Summary: Kylo Ren defects to the Resistance after realizing Snoke will never give him what he really needs: acceptance. Underneath the facade of Kylo Ren is Ben Solo, a broken man desperate for pentinance. He goes to the one person he knows can help him—Rey.In which Ben Solo is pegged by Rey for his crimes. Smut with a bit of feels mixed in. A healing story. Oneshot.





	And in Surrender, Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> You want to see Ben Solo pegged? Well here it is. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are like drops of water to a scavenger on a hot desert planet. Check out my other Reylo works!

And in Surrender, Freedom

“Oh force Rey…” he moaned helplessly.

“I told you to be silent!” she replied, pulling out and slapping his ass hard before violently thrusting in.

She never imagined that it would come to this, that underneath all those layers Kylo Ren was a dirty whore. That he so desperately craved approval, so much that he would do anything. Even submit to her fucking his ass with a strap on. Two months ago he had defected to the Resistance. Rey had kept her distance, remained cool. She had been surprised by his eagerness for approval. But in a way, that made sense. It explained why he joined Snoke.

At first, she was angry. After all, he had parents, a gift she never had. But Leia had confessed that they had often pushed him too hard, and never gave him the validation he so craved. Snoke, had whispered to him of power and approval. She wondered if that was why he abandoned the First Order, that perhaps no matter what he did, it was never enough for Snoke. Rey’s approval was difficult to gain, but it was gainable. Maybe that was why he kept coming back to her.

She vividly remembered the first time. Rey had come to her quarters after a long day of planning and training, and found him sitting on her bed, looking down, awkward, hands folded. It had taken her a while to get out of him why he was there, but once she had, she licked and kissed him before straddling him and fucking him into the mattress. After a few trials, she had begun to see what he really needed. _Submission_ . And that was when the pegging came into play. She would tease him until he was dripping, never letting him come. It wasn’t until he _begged_ that she relented. And then, it would be just like this, cock in his hole.

She gave him a particularly rough thrust.

“Like that, do you? I bet you do. You’re taking it so good. It’s a little thicker than last time, but you take it so well,” Rey murmured.

He let out a little sob into the sheets. Once Rey broke through the facade of Kylo Ren, Ben Solo came through like this, broken, helpless, begging, submissive.

“Spread so perfectly for me…”

In a way, this was his penitence. And she would grant it to him. Thrust by thrust, she would pay him back for his crimes.

“You deserve it… you know you do. I’ll make you pay for your crimes.”

He was gasping, tears leaking from his eyes.

Her voice softened. “But I am not without mercy. I’m not like _him_.” She reached down and stroked him in time to her thrusts. He jerked unsteadily into her hand. “I’ll be kind to you, because I know _Ben Solo_ is returning to us. And I know we’ll all forgive you, because we all care about you. Me… your mother… even Finn and Poe… we’re all glad to have you back.”

When he came, gasping into the mattress, completely undone, she was gentle with him. He would never look at her afterwards. Even though it was always in the dark (she could tell he felt safer baring himself there), she could tell he didn’t want to look at her. He would turn to his side, away from her, laying silently in the dark. It was such a hard thing for his pride, to let her break him. And yet, they both knew he needed it.

Each time she broke him, she put him back together more whole than he was before. Afterwards she was always so so gentle to him that it was almost painful. She would press a kiss to his shoulder and stroke his hair, telling him about the light she saw in him, how well he was adjusting to life on the base. And then they would just lay there in the dark next to one another. He was deeply affected by her presence. It soothed his mind. He craved her aura.

Rey was a beacon promising  _balance_. After a while, he would pick up his clothes, put them on, and leave, but not for long. Their pattern had become almost daily. She would return to her quarters and find him there, waiting. Now she had learned not to turn on the lights, knowing they made him uncomfortable. Rey would approach the bed, carefully, so not to startle him... and then, she would kiss him and touch him until he submitted fully to her.

As he left, she murmured, “Goodnight, Ben.”

He didn’t respond, but she could feel a pulse of near peace emanating. She smiled. She would heal him, no matter how long it took. And one day, he would admit he loved her.


End file.
